


it just so happens, you're the main problem

by tamayura



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt No Comfort, Minecraft, Not Shippy, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), tommy gettin exiled oho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamayura/pseuds/tamayura
Summary: Tubbo takes his bow out and aims it at Tommy’s throat.“I’m going to need you to leave, Vice President.”-Pure anguish is all Tubbo feels when he's given the command to exile his own best friend, his vice president, TommyInnit. He knows what his counterpart did was wrong on all levels, of course he did. He was never all that supportive of Tommy's chaotic and destructive behavior, anyway. It never crossed his mind to rid of Tommy. Never in a million years, but Dream's mask alone was threatening enough. "I expect him to be gone tomorrow."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	it just so happens, you're the main problem

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i wrote this before tommy was officially exiled so it's not 100% linked to the storyline and it's definitely not exactly what happened, but i thought this short lil thing i wrote at 5am was pretty neat. i plan on writing longer things in the future, but this is my first work on ao3, so please enjoy!! criticism is welcomed :)

“Listen, Tubbo, you know I’d never give up on you no matter what they tell me! No matter what you do! You could kill a man and I’d still back you up!” Tommy cries exasperatedly. “You’re...you’re not really going to exile me, are you? After everything we’ve been through.”

Tubbo takes one long look at Tommy; the way his eyebrows are furrowed in distress, the way his pupils are tracing over Tubbo as if trying to crawl into his skull and find out what he’s thinking, the way he’s clutching onto the sword in his hand, like it’s a crutch; a metaphor for how he doesn’t have anything - anyone - else to hold onto anymore.

“Tubbo?”

The words feel foreign on his tongue at this point. His best friend, his only friend was going to betray him. After everything...

“...After everything I risked for you? For L’manberg?”

The shorter boy turns away from the other with a harsh movement, prying his own eyes open so that his tears don’t fall. He clears his throat and tries to remain professional, tries to calmly exile his friend, because that’s what a president is supposed to do, right? This is only another one of his duties to keep L’manberg safe. Just...get rid of Tommy.

“What happened to you,” Tommy spits out. It comes out of more of a harsh statement than a question, the venomous look in his eyes more than telling. He tugs on Tubbo’s shoulder, trying to look at him, but the other pulls away. “You’re being like Schlatt. Has everything we fought for just gone to shit now? You become president and all of a sudden you’re too big of a man to be hanging out with me?” His words sting Tubbo more than he’d like to admit. It gives him a bittersweet memory of how the bees used to sting him and Tommy when they would sit on the bench together listening to their favorite discs. Tommy would yell at the bees whenever they’d sting Tubbo, although it never really hurt that bad. Tubbo turns around to face Tommy. His face is an indescribable mix of anguish and fear. “Me and you, Tubbo, we finally rule this nation, and you’re willing to throw all of it away?”

The soft music they always listen to together filters through their minds. Brown eyes clashing with blue eyes, usually filled with an ounce of wonder and excitement toward one another, but now dull and threatening.

“We’ve always promised to do what’s best for our nation,” Tubbo replies, balancing his words on the tip of his tongue as if he’s contemplating the outcome of what he’ll say next. “And you’re right. We did do so many things for this to happen, for us to be in these positions of power. Unfortunately, it just so happens that you’re the main problem.” Tommy scowls, and his friend knows that he’s trying to seem tough and angry, but he sees the hurt and terror deep within. “As president, it’s my job to eradicate these problems...which means--” Tubbo takes his bow out and aims it at Tommy’s throat. 

“I’m going to need you to leave, Vice President.”

He expects a string of heated curse words to bounce back at him in retaliation, but Tommy surprisingly stays silent as he backs away, into the woods and far out of sight. Somehow, that alone hurt more than whatever spiteful words Tommy could’ve thrown at him. 

But it’s what he wanted, isn’t it?

This isn’t even the first time Tommy’s been banished from his own nation. But to Tubbo, it feels so wrong knowing that he was the one who exiled his own best friend, his vice president, Tommy.

The air runs cold suddenly, and Tubbo feels a light presence near him. “Wilbur?”

“This seems oddly familiar to me, Tubbo. Has this happened before?”


End file.
